jumpwebknownuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Wars
The Intergalactic Wars represent a series of military conflicts from 3001 to 3035 A.D. that begin as a civil war within the Earth Alliance between factions led by House Lionheart and the Mantis Lords with the Russo-American Mercantile (RAM) and the Ming on the side of the Lionhearts and the Universal Church of the Celestial Sun, the United God Movement, and the Lesser noble houses within the Earth Alliance being divided. On January 14th, 3001 A.D., a coalition of the Mantis Lords and elements of the Earth Alliance military stage a coup on Earth itself, establish a junta, and dissolve the Alliance Senate, the Council of Ministers, and the Alliance Supreme Court. The legitiment government, with the official backing of RAM, the Lionhearts, Ming, and certain minor noble houses; the Universal Church, and the United God Movement, quickly flee to the nearby planet Mars. Meanwhile, the new regime establishes the True Church of the Celestial Sun and the True God Movement as schismatic breakaway sects from the Universal Church and United God Movement respectively. By the end of 3001 A.D., the Earth Alliance has split into rival factions, with the Mantis Lords' faction called the Earth Imperium and the Lionheart faction still using the title of the Earth Alliance, though informally called the Alliance-in-exile. By 3003 A.D., the Earth Imperium had outlawed the Universal Church and United God Movement, driven RAM from Mars, and drew the Klingon Empire, the Ferengi Alliance, Hutt Space, and the Narn Regime into the conflict as allies. Meanwhile, the Alliance-in-exile had drawn upon the Centauri Republic and Romulan Star Empire as military allies as well as the Universal Church and RAM. the Neosapien Commonwealth stayed officially neutral, stating that this was not a war for Neosapiens. The robotic Transformers of Cybertron (both Autobots and Decepticons) also declared their neutrality. To add complications, Space pirates, the Dalek Empire, and the Cylon Empire launched armed raids on both sides. In 3007 A.D., the Daleks launched an invasion of Earth's solar system and captured Earth itself, although Mars was still in Mantis Lords/Earth Imperium hands. Later that year, the Earth Imperium, Alliance-in-exile, RAM, the Universal Church, Centauri, Hutts, Ferengi, Narn, Klingons, and Romulans all called for a truce in their war, and called for combined action against the Daleks and Cylons. From 3007 to 3016 A.D., the combined alliance of this coalition (which also included the Neosapien Commonwealth) of the willing drove the Dalek and Cylon Empires back to their respectice homeworlds (the planets Skarro and Cylon) and vicious fighting on Skarro and Cylon ended up with the Daleks and Cylons committing mass, genocidal suicide rather than surrendering to their enemies. By 3017 A.D., the Earth Imperium and Alliance-in-exile resumed their old war. In 3019 A.D., the Neosapien rulers of the planet Drule and their armies of Droids waged war against both their former Hutt overlords and the Ferengi, and by 3025 A.D. had seized control of both Nar Hutta and Ferenginar, forcing a suurrender of both the Ferengi Alliance and the Hutt Grand Council. Thus was born the Drule Supremacy. The Drule Supremacy next involved itself on the planet Cybertron with regards to the Transformers. The Drules in 3027 A.D. allied with the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons and then turned on the Autobots to conquered the entire robotic population of Cybertron. Megatron and Optimus Prime were both destroyed. The Autobot and Decepticon factions were officially abolished and the Transformers became part of the Supremacy. In 3029 A.D., the Drules allied with the Narn and they declared a joint war on the Centauri Republic. By 3030 A.D., the Centauri were defeated, with the Narn Regime gaining most of the Centauri territory, although Centauri Prime itself and the entire Alpha Centauri system became part of the Drule Supremacy as the Centauri Protectorate. In 3032 A.D., the Drules allied with the Earth Imperium against the Alliance-in-exile, and by 3035 A.D., the Alliance-in-exile was defeated. The nobles of House Lionheart were given five solar systems, composed of the planets Delphi, Gwennyth, Leimenkainen, Ravenna, and Tethys as the Lionheart Kingdom. The nobles of the house of Ming and the Universal Church were granted control of the solar system containing the planet of Holy Terra, and the corporation RAM was granted six solar systems that were formerly part of RAM Corporate Space, now labeled the RAM Enclave. But most of the territory of the Alliance-in-exile weere split between the Earth Imperium and the Drule Supremacy. See also Immediate post-Intergalactic Wars period (3035-3050 A.D.)